The Babysitter
by actionman81
Summary: Rita gets roped into babysitting Rikki's son, only to have Chris show up at Rikki's for a date


"…Then Mitch and Alexis finally realized that this was not a dream that they were having. This was their life. They were to live on in bliss, together forever, for this was their destiny,"

Rita had barely finished reading her novel when the phone rang. She reached over her bedside table and picked up the phone on the second ring, "Hello?" she said, "Oh Hi Rikki," Though Rikki was one of Chris's girlfriends, she was also one of Rita's friends and often asked her to help her out.

"Hi Rita," said Rikki, "I'm kind of in a bind. I have to go out tonight and I need someone to watch Timmy for me," Timmy was her three year old son. He could be wild at times, but Rita knew how to control him. She would out on her 'no nonsense look' and Timmy knew that he had better not mess with her. Rita grinned as she recalled how she had to use that look on Chris sometimes

"Sure, what time should I come over?" asked Rita

"Err… how about six?"

"Sounds fine with me,"

Two hours later, Rita showed up at Rikki's apartment door, dressed in gray jeans, a dark green sweatshirt and sneakers, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, holding a battered children's storybook in her hand. After ringing the doorbell once, the door was opened by Rikki, who was looking unusually haggard. "What happened?" asked Rita quickly putting her things on a table and giving Rikki a hand.

"Oh Rita," said Rikki, "you won't believe this but Timmy has stomach cramps. He ate a whole box of Oreo cookies,"

"Oh no," said Rita, "can I do anything to help?" she asked, looking around the room

"Just stay here and watch the house while I'm gone. I have to take Timmy down to the hospital for an X-ray to make sure he won't have to be put on anything," she grabbed Timmy. Her son would have normally looked rather cute with his dark brown hair and blue eyes, but who was now clutching his stomach and crying that he'd never eat a cookie again. Rikki picked him up bodily and headed out the door.

"Whew," said Rita, breathing out heavily, and thinking about what had just happened. She then remembered that Rikki was supposed to have a date. "I wonder if she had the time or the brains to cancel her date. Some poor guy is going to be coming here sometime, expecting to take her out on the town," Seeing that the apartment was secure, Rita settled in front of the TV and began watching a movie. It was rather interesting, about a seemingly perfect murder committed within the military and a female special agent was called in to investigate it.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Rita went to answer it, thinking that it was the poor sap that had gotten stood up in a different way this time. She opened the door, and there was Chris, dressed in a suave navy blue sports coat, white T-shirt and olive dress pants, "Sam!" he exclaimed, looking at her and not believing his eyes. He looked outside, wondering if this was the right building. It was. Rita grinned, "Rikki had forgotten again," she thought, "how could someone like Chris tolerate such a person like Rikki," But then, Chris didn't mind things like the amount of intelligence as long as… well, Rita didn't want to think about that. "Come on in, Sam," she said, motioning him to enter. He walked in, carrying a bouquet of roses, which had to be for Rikki. Rita felt a slight bit of longing as she looked at the flowers. No one had given her anything like that in a very long time and she felt that no one probably ever would. She sighed and told him, "Put them in the kitchen Sam, and I'll tell you about what happened,"

When Chris returned, Rita was sitting on the couch, the TV remote in her hand. She was still watching the same movie, and now turned the volume lower so she could retell what had happened to Rikki and Timmy. Chris removed his jacket and sat down next to her

When she had finished, Chris looked at her wide-eyed. He loved Rikki, or at least thought he did, but how could he handle Timmy. If he married Rikki, which they had talked about a few nights earlier, how would he father such an unruly child? "Damn, Rita. How am I going to manage that kid?" he asked her, being totally frank.

"Oh come on Sam," Rita replied, "I'm sure you'll be a great dad. I mean, you're warm, kind, strong, and I can see how you care about the little rascal,"

"I don't know Sam," he countered, "I mean, sometimes he's fine, but other times… I just don't know what to do,"

"You'll figure out something," she assured him, patting him on his shoulder. Chris smiled at her and she turned away momentarily so he wouldn't see how it was making her feel. Sure, she had fantasized about being with Chris romantically. But it would never happen as he always had eyes for other girls. "And besides," she thought, "it would never work out between us," She had convinced herself not to let herself fall for him. After all, she had lost everyone else who had meant something to her. Chris looked down at the coffee table and noticed the storybook, "What's this?" he asked

Rita yawned and replied, "Oh that. It's a book I brought to read to Timmy," Chris noticed that she was getting tired. He switched off the TV and got up. "Where are you going?" she asked, worried that he'd leave her alone. Not that she was afraid, but she was feeling a bit lonely. It seemed that everyone was running out on her.

"Nowhere," he replied, "You're tired and I'm going to get you a blanket and read you a bedtime story," he laughed

"Ok, sure thing," she said, removing her sneakers and swinging her legs onto the couch. She hoped that Rikki wouldn't mind her sleeping on her couch. A few minutes later, Chris came in with a soft comforter and a chair. He covered Rita with the comforter and set the chair next to the head end of the sofa, on which her head lay on a cushion, her soft deep brown hair spread over it. Chris settled into the chair and began reading, but Rita was so tired that she fell asleep before he had finished the first page. Just listening to his voice had lulled her to sleep. He remained by her side, arms crossed and just stared at her for awhile. "She is so beautiful," he thought, letting his mind wander, "she's nothing like Rikki. That's for sure. Heck, she's so different from any of the chicks I've dated. I can tell her whatever I want to or have to, and she'll understand." He grinned, thinking back to last week, "When I tried to talk to Rikki about Timmy and out proposed life together, she really freaked out. She wouldn't even let me explain what I was thinking about. That I was worried more about me being a good father to the little guy." He sighed, "I wonder if Rita would want to…" he shook his head, putting any thoughts about his relationship with Rita out of his mind, "Nah, she'd never agree to that. She might even want to get a new partner. And what would I do without her," His worries troubled him, but sleep overcame his thoughts and he rested his head on his chest and dozed off.

Rita, fast asleep and dreaming, saw Chris, her Chris, in her dreams. Here, she could say everything she wanted to without fear of found out. She didn't want to admit it, but she did care for Chris more than just as his best friend. Sure, she was there for him when he needed her and she loved listening to him and having him listen to her needs, fears, desires and whatnot. But there was a part of her that wanted to hold him and kiss him with everything she had. And so, in her dreams, Rita would live her fantasies out. Here, Chris walked up to her and held her tightly. He seemed to know what she was thinking. "No other woman means anything to me; not Rikki, nor Jillian; no one. Rita, you're the only woman I care about. I love you,"

"Oh Chris, I love you too. Kiss me please," she begged him, "please kiss me,"

Little did Rita know that she wasn't just saying this in her dreams, but was also saying these words in her sleep. By now, Chris had woken up and was looking around the room in wonder, as he had heard her voice, asking to be kissed. He listened and heard it again, "Chris, please kiss me, I love you,"

He grinned and looked at her, fast asleep. Thoughts rushed through his mind of all the other women he had dated, but none of them had called out to him in their sleep, begging to be kissed. "No, I shouldn't," he thought, but he saw the look of hurt on her face, "Well, she is asking me for a kiss. I guess I better do what she says," he bent down and softly pressed his lips against hers. In an instant, she was kissing him back, hard and firm, with everything she had. Chris stroked her hair and she reached out for him. As she touched his hair and felt his hair between her fingers, Rita's eyes snapped open. She found herself locked in a passionate kiss with Chris. She pulled back hurriedly.

Chris realized that she was awake and he pulled away also. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes. Rita spoke first, "Did you just kiss me?" she asked, more surprised than angry

Chris looked down, then looked straight at her, "Yeah Sam, I did. Sorry,"

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry about that. It was… it just shouldn't have happened,"

Chris looked disappointed, "Yeah. It shouldn't have happened," he repeated her words, but feeling something else. Rita turned away, so that Chris wouldn't see how their kiss had affected her. She wanted him to hold her tightly. Why was she feeling this way? She looked down at the storybook on the coffee table and remembered the characters from her novel; "They were to live on in bliss, together forever, for this was their destiny,"

"It can't be," she thought, "Chris and me?" She then smiled, remembering all of their cases when they had to go undercover as a couple or a husband and wife. How she wished that it could have been true. She turned back to Chris, and looked him deep in his eyes, "Why did you kiss me?" she asked him point-blank.

"Because you were asking me to," he replied, grinning. Rita remembered her dream and was about to explain to Chris what had happened when he spoke, "I bet you were dreaming of someone," he said, "Hey, is it that actor, Chris Potter, the guy from 'Kung Fu'?"

"No Sam," she said quietly, worried about what might happen next, that Chris might leave her, and never trust her again. "I was dreaming of… you," she waited for his response.

Chris ran a hand through his hair and stared at her, "You mean, you wanted… me to … kiss you?"

"Uh-huh, but I bet you didn't want to. Not when you've got Rikki,"

"No Sam, I…It wasn't like that. When I hear you calling out to be kissed, it scared me, 'cause you looked like you were going to cry then," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "and I didn't want you to be sad… anymore,"

Rita was touched by his words and she sat up properly and motioned him to sit next to her. He did and she rested her head on his shoulder. Chris didn't move away, but rather placed his arm around her and held her tightly. "Thanks Sam," she said, tears falling from her eyes. Chris noticed this and wiped them away with his hand, "Don't cry Rita," he said softly, hugging her closer to him.

"Why not," she said, looking up at him, "Where is this going to leave us? You're in love with Rikki and Cap would blow a fuse if he thought that we were…"

Chris finished her sentence, "If we were in love,"

"Yes,"

"I got news for you Sam, we are,"

His words took her by surprise, "You mean that…"  
"Yes, I didn't see it before, but it's too clear now; the fact that I can talk with you about anything. The way we understand each other so well, it all means that we're right for each other."

"You're being serious?" asked Rita, not believing her ears

"Yeah Sam, he replied, looking right into her eyes, his hands on her shoulders, "C'mon, don't tell me that you weren't blown away by that kiss; that you don't feel this way. We've already begun this, whether we wanted to or not. Tell me what you want!"

Rita looked at him, her best friend, and the one guy she could count on. Could she tell him what she now knew was the truth? "You, I want you," she replied softly, letting herself be enveloped by his strong embrace.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, pulling away and giving her his famous smile.

"Now what?" she asked, worrying how Rikki would take the news

"Don't worry Sam, I have a feeling that Rikki is going to be just fine," he grinned

At that moment, in Palm Beach Memorial Hospital, Rikki stood outside her son's room. Timmy was fine, fast asleep and probably dreaming of more cookies. Rikki was doing fine herself; she had just struck up a conversation with a handsome dark-haired pediatrician, Dr. Clooney. She suddenly remembered Chris, and their date. She pulled out her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her house. Rita picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh hi Rita, I for got to say that your friend Chris was supposed to drop by. I hope you told him what had happened,"

"Uh, yes I did," she replied, watching Chris mime something to be told to Rikki, "he said that he would be real busy for a couple days… no, weeks…and that… he hoped you would understand,"

"Oh sure. Remember now Rita dear; you keep his nose clean for me!" she said, turning off her cell phone

Rita turned to Chris, "she said I should keep your nose clean,"

He grinned, "Well, that should be easy, since I won't be out of you sight,"

"M-Hmm" she replied, as their lips met for a passionate kiss

That next week

"I'm sorry Rikki," said Chris, the phone resting between his ear and shoulder, "yeah, I know… Look I'll be busy indefinitely. Why don't you and Timmy go see a movie or something. Look, I…" Chris turned his attention to the pot of coffee in front of him, "I really got to go Rikki, we'll talk later," he said, hanging up the phone, "Much later" he said, seeing that the phone was resting squarely on its cradle. He looked into the pot again and seeing that the coffee was ready, brought it into the living area of his loft. As he set it down on some newspapers, he called out, "Ok, it's ready. Hurry up!"

Rita emerged from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and still toweling her hair dry, "So, did you learn how to make it right so far?"

"Yep," he replied, pouring the coffee into two mugs, "I learned from the best,"

"Why thank you Sam," she said, taking a mug from him and sitting on the sofa. Chris sat next to her wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She turned to him and said,. "Thank you, Sam." Rita whispered to him.

"For what?" Chris replied back, wondering why she had thanked him. Rita remained quiet for a moment, but finally replied, "For being my best friend, partner and lover and making all my dreams come true."

"Same here. Thank you … I love you, Sam," he smiled at her, that special smile that he reserved for only her.


End file.
